Illumination Day: Speedor Tournament SYOC
by The Feline Overlord
Summary: To celebrate 50 years of peace in Chima, Evara and Ravyx are hosting a special Speedor tournament- with your characters! Who will win the Golden Chi? Submissions are closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Chima, and I'm out of snide comments to make here.**

 **Dear Readers: Consider this an interest check. I'm trying something new and I hope people like it! Illumination Day is one of my personal Chima headcanons.**

 **Weird Update On The Author's Personal Life: I'm writing an essay about how love is bad and it makes you promise your soul to Satan; I'm quite proud of it.**

* * *

"Welcome, one and all, to a very special Illumination Day Speedor tournament!" A lanky white eagle with short feather tufts announced to the crowd gathered near the steps of the Lion Temple. She was wearing blue-tinted goggles. "I'm Evara, and this is Ravyx." She landed on a crate and gestured to her companion.

"Hello everyone." A raven wearing a vest was swinging a golden pocketwatch by its chain. He appeared to have metal splints on his wings. "As you know, on Illumination Day we celebrate the Second Illumination, the day that the great heroes of Chima used the Firewings to return Chima to peace. This happened today, exactly fifty years ago." The crowd cheered.

"To celebrate, we are holding a very special Speedor tournament," Evara explained. "Eight of the most talented young racers in Chima will be competing for not only the Golden Chi, but for glory! May the best tribe win!"

* * *

Welcome to the first ever (as far as I know) Legends of Chima SYOC! For those of you unfamiliar with the term, it stands for "Submit Your Own Characters". Your characters will be a part of the story and I will write them to the best of my ability. Applications will be open until the end of the year- hopefully I'll get enough submissions sooner. This fandom is small, and I'm not sure how many people will be interested. If I get a ton of apps I may increase the number of contestants, and if I get fewer I will fill the remaining slots myself.

The application will be on my profile. Here are a few guidelines when creating your OC:

1\. Your OC may be from any of the following tribes, or a combination of two: lion, crocodile, wolf, raven, eagle, gorilla, rhino, bear, beaver, scorpion, bat, spider, sabertooth, vulture, mammoth, ice bear

2\. Please be creative- I want a diverse cast. I'm only accepting one character from each tribe (or 1.5 in the case of hybrids) and two hybrids max. I'd love to get an even or close to even gender ratio too, but I don't want to discourage non-binary characters.

3\. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. These are characters with no flaws.

4\. No characters directly related to canon characters.

5\. I am only accepting apps via PM. If you read this, put "For Chima!" somewhere on your app. If you review your character I cannot accept it- it's against the rules of this site.

* * *

 **That's it for now! I hope you're interested, and submit a character if you are!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers: Hello! This is late, oops. I hope you'll enjoy, though, and please consider submitting. Deadline has been extended to March 31st.**

 **Weird Update On The Author's Personal Life: Been really busy lately, but it's a good busy, I guess. Makes me feel like I actually have a life.**

* * *

"Testing, testing," Evara shouted through a megaphone-like device, and cringed as static blasted from it. She gave it a sharp rap with her talons and it stopped. "Thank you to all for being here to set up for the event," she said, addressing the small group of volunteers. "The tournament will begin this afternoon."

Ravyx leapt down from a tall tower with a seat on top- the announcer's chair. He landed heavily, spreading his metal-braced wings for balance. Evara prefered to do her commentary from the skies, but Ravyx didn't exactly have that luxury. "We appreciate your help," he added, turning to the volunteers and waving a talon to dismiss them.

"Flyers posted, check. Golden Chi secured, check. Snacks for us, check" Evara went through a mental list. "This is set to be our biggest tournament yet. We have to make it perfect."

"Ravyx checked his pocketwatch. "The time will come soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's out of our power now." Ravyx shrugged. "We do what we can for a good show, but now it's up to the contestants."

* * *

 **Thank you who everyone who has read or submitted so far! I still have three slots remaining. I'd love to see some Ice Tribe characters because I haven't received any and some more girls for gender balance, but any character is welcome. Also, don't forget to read the rules (posted last chapter). There is a maximum of two characters per author. I'm sorry to any guest reviewers, but as interesting as your characters seem, I cannot accept them. It is against the rules of the site.**

 **Characters: (5/8) (1/2 hybrids)**

 **Woverl, male wolf, 17- by NitroTheKidd88**

 **Levinidas "Levi", male lion, 17- by PreciousTrash6**

 **Eric, male eagle, 13- by bloxxerboy**

 **Lina, female lion/eagle hybrid, 13, by Legolas Greenleaf is my Life**

 **Scain, male scorpion, 18- by NinjaEeveeKitty**

 **If there are still empty slots by April, I will fill them with my own characters.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of my host characters and the preview!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: In case you've forgotten, this is a SYOC. Not all characters belong to me, and the full list is at the end. I also don't own any part of the Chima franchise.**

 **Dear Readers: Here's the first chapter! It's my first time writing someone else's characters, so don't be afraid to tell me if I'm portraying any part of your character wrong.**

 **Weird Update On The Author's Personal Life (June 2018): I've done next to nothing so far this summer, and it's pretty great.**

* * *

Evara hoisted a strange apparatus onto her back as she flew in front of the crowd. It had a mouthpiece that connected to a long tube ending in a megaphone, which rested on her shoulder. As she took to the sky, she noticed that more animals had arrived. It was time to begin.

Ravyx had scrambled down from his referee chair to a tent stationed near the competition. Outside, the eight young competitors were doing last-minute checks on their Speedors. "We're on now." With a curt nod, he cued the racers. They mounted their vehicles.

Back by the track, Evara explained the event to the crowd. "Thank you all for coming today! Our first races will begin shortly, but first, here's how it will go. We're about to meet eight of the most skilled young racers in Chima. They will be matched up randomly and compete head-to-head on a track determined by the Golden Chi." She gestured to the pedestal that held the coveted Chi orb. "Four will move on to the next stage of the competition."

"Now, please welcome our first contestant. Representing the Lion Tribe, it's Levinidas!"

A lion rode in on his Speedor, grinning and waving to the crowd. He was wearing the standard blue armor, but his most striking feature was his mane. It was a bright green, contrasting with his dark brown fur. His Speedor was similarly colored.

"Hey everyone, I'm Levinidas," he said. "You can call me Levi. I'm an inventor, and I love to tinker in my free time. I know I might look different." He gestured at his mane. "But I'm still a nice guy, and I hope you'll root for me."

"Thank you, Levinidas." Evara smiled. "Our next racer is from the Wolf Tribe."

A lean, light gray wolf drove past the crowd with a loud howl. Some of the wolves in the audience howled back. His golden eyes were trained on Evara. "My name is Woverl." He spoke in a growl. "I have trained for this tournament, and I am here to win."

Despite his intimidating attitude, Woverl gave a friendly nod to Levi as he dismounted his Speedor with a swish of his white fur-lined cape.

The next contestant was seen before she heard, as she trumpeted loudly. The chubby mammoth adjusted her wool scarf and grinned widely. "Hi everybody! I'm so happy to be here!" She waved to the crowd with her trunk.

"Maura! Welcome!" Evara greeted the mammoth.

"Hey Evara! I'm a big fan!", she gushed, but she had sped over to the starting line before the eagle had a chance to thank her.

Evara recovered quickly. "Next, we have a representative of the Gorilla–wait?"

A scorpion wearing armor with blue accents snorted and rolled his yellow eyes. He was, in fact, riding a Gorilla Speedor. "The name's Scain. Scain McGuyvar. And I'm a representative of no tribe."

"I live in the Outlands," he continued. "If I'm tough enough to survive there, I'm sure I can survive this tournament. I need the Chi for my base."

"Well then." Evara looked a little bit intimidated.

"Next, from my very own Eagle Tribe-"

"Not that you're biased or anything," Ravyx remarked, as he perched in his referee's chair and sipped a fruit smoothie.

Evara rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Sure Ravyx, I'm sure you feel the exact same way about your tribe."

"Anyways…" She glided over to a young eagle in a black hoodie, who was standing by the already introduced contestants. "This is Eric."

"Hey." He gave a little wave while subtly pushing Evara away.

"So, yeah. I'm Eric, and I'm happy to be here. I love to race." He was leaning against his Speedor, which was painted red, unusually for an eagle's.

"Thank you, Eric. Next, we have a racer from _Ravyx's_ favorite tribe, the Raven Tribe."

"My name's Ridlan." The small raven had scruffy feathers, and her Speedor was similarly beat-up. "I'm here to use the Golden Chi to help my tribe build a shop." Some of the ravens in the crowd (well, the ones not busy collecting bets from their friends) cawed in approval.

"Heh, glad to see someone who will put the Chi to good use." Ravyx nodded in approval from his chair, taking another sip from his drink.

Evara flew over to the metal-winged raven. "Stay professional, Ravyx," she hissed at him.

"Don't worry, Eva, I'm only messing around."

They looked down when they heard someone clear their throat nervously.

"Oh!" Evara quickly got back into her 'announcer mode.' "And it's Lina, born of the Lion and the Eagle tribes!"

Lina looked young, perhaps the youngest of the bunch. She had icy blue fur and a silver beak, and was wearing silver armor. Her white wings fluttered nervously.

She drove over to the starting line with the rest of the contestants … slowly, to give Evara time to return to her post. She rode a blue eagle Speedor, but it had a silver design of a lion's face on it.

"I'm just curious, Lina. Would you tell us which of your tribes you're racing for?"

"Neither of them, really." Lina shrugged. "I'm not sure if either of them would want it from me," she added.

Evara's gaze softened. "Just like the fabled Shadowind! A free spirit," she said, trying to cheer the hybrid up.

"Now, our final contestant is another hybrid–ah! There she is!" Evara flinched as she noticed a cloaked figure right behind her. It removed its hood to reveal a grinning bear, with blue-black fur and bright blue eyes.

"Stealth mods on my Speedor," she explained. Her Speedor was painted black with silver and glowing blue highlights.

"My name's Belar, of the Bear and the Ice Bear tribes."

"Belar, I'll ask you the same question I asked Lina. Which of your tribes are you racing for?"

"I'm on okay terms with both, but I'll give the Chi to the Ice Bears since they need to rebuild after, y'know, bein' frozen for so long."

"And those are our eight contestants! Now let's see the track they'll be racing on."

Two lion elders came forward with the Golden Chi. Gold energy began to swirl around it as the Chi created the racetrack. It sculpted a hill, surrounded by a harsh maze of canyons and pillars. Two roads were on opposite sides of the hill, spiraling up to a gong at the top.

"It looks like the Mountain Ascent track! Racers will find the best route to the top of the hill, and face different obstacles depending on the path they take. The first to ring the gong wins the race! Now, our first race will begin shortly!"

* * *

 **Contestants Remaining: 8/8**

 **Woverl, male wolf, 17- by NitroTheKidd88**

 **Levinidas "Levi", male lion, 17- by PreciousTrash6**

 **Eric, male eagle, 13- by bloxxerboy**

 **Lina, female lion/eagle hybrid, 13, by Legolas Greenleaf is my Life**

 **Scain, male scorpion, 18- by NinjaEeveeKitty**

 **Ridlan, female raven, 14- by The Feline Overlord**

 **Belar, female bear/ice bear hybrid, 16- by The Feline Overlord**

 **Maura, female mammoth, 15- by The Feline Overlord**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! What did you think, and what characters are standing out?**

 **Once again, this is my first time doing an SYOC. If I am portraying your character wrong, please tell me via review or PM. Also, there is now a discussion topic for this story on my Chima forum. Be sure to check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers: Guess what's back! Sorry for such a late update. I got writer's block, was distracted by roleplaying ... and then wrote more than 500 words in one day, for this chapter and the next one.**

 **A big shout out to everyone who reviewed, and especially NitroTheKidd88 for his feedback. I hope my portrayal of Woverl is better in this chapter.**

 **Weird Update On The Author's Personal Life: I sang my country's national anthem while burning a marshmallow in the campfire. I'm such a patriot.**

* * *

"The bracket has been made, and it's time for our first matches! We'll be starting with Levinidas against Eric, and Ridlan against Lina right after that," Evara announced. "The first to the top of the mountain wins, but the route you take is up to you."

Evara did a little twirl in the air. "Eric and Levinidas, to the starting line!"

"Good luck," Eric said to Levinidas with a friendly grin.

"Same to you," the older green-maned lion replied as he examined his Speedor one last time.

"Ready," said Evara, hovering by the starting line. "Set, and…"

"Go!"

Lion and eagle pulled their ripcords and set off, neck and neck. They maneuvered around each obstacle easily, seeming to mirror each other's movements as they entered a grove of trees.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other racers were waiting by their tent near the starting line.

"When do _I_ get to race?" Woverl asked Ravyx.

At the raven referee's response, he bellowed, "Last? I'm ready to _win_!"

"Relax, it's only a race," Ridlan said with a shrug.

"Only a race?" Woverl snarled, glaring at Ridlan. "Only a _race_?"

Ridlan didn't flinch, but her voice shook slightly. "I mean, it is for the Golden Chi and all…"

"Does honor mean nothing to you? Speedorz are a way to prove your strength! To reach victory!" He bared his teeth. "So don't go around saying that it's only a race, raven," Woverl growled.

* * *

Levinidas accelerated with a smile on his face. It felt good to be racing, and his Speedor seemed to be holding up pretty well after the modifications he had put on it. He couldn't seem to lose Eric, though.

But as soon as they broke out of the trees, a pit stretched in front of the racers. Maybe it wasn't visible through the foliage, or from the direction they were facing, or maybe the Golden Chi had caused the entire racetrack to shift. As they approached it, it became clear that the pit was lined with spikes.

Levi pressed a button on his Speedor and two grappling cables shot out, wrapping around nearby trees to stop him before he could go off the edge.

Eric had a different approach. To maintain his lead, he would just have to jump it! Steeling himself, he prepared to drive right of the edge.

He spread his wings as he left the ground, more out of reflex than expecting to generate any actual lift. As Eric chanced a glance back, it seemed that his risk would pay off; Levinidas had screeched to a halt at the edge of the chasm.

* * *

"I can't watch!" Maura covered her eyes with her large ears, while Lina gasped.

"Too risky." Scain just scoffed, rolling his eyes, but he seemed to be watching the race more intently than he had before.

* * *

"It looks like, while the pit has left Levinidas behind, Eric has chosen to jump over it. Will he be able – oh Cavora he's not going to make it!" Evara's claws were shaking as she held her megaphone. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Even as Eric fell, he was thinking of a plan. Fumbling around in his satchel, he found a Chi Orb and plugged it. His eyes were screwed tight as blue energy surrounded him and the spikes approached.

"Eric has used a Chi Orb, and there he is!"

With a triumphant yell, Eric emerged from the pit with the wings of his blue Chi form spread. The added energy had blasted him up the side of the pit and thrown him, tumbling wings over talons, back onto solid ground.

Everyone watching (but especially Evara) breathed a sigh of relief as the eagle sat up from where he lay. His Speedor, however, wasn't as lucky. It lay smoking on the ground.

Meanwhile, Levinidas had found a large rock a little ways off of the main path and used it as a ramp to make his way over the pit. "Are you okay?" He slowed down to check on the eagle.

"Stupid pit. Stupid Speedor," Eric grumbled. "I can't believe it was a _hole_!" He got up shakily, going over to his Speedor. "You … can go. I'm fine, everyone!" He had an edge to his voice.

"Are you sure?" Levinidas hesitated a second, before continuing on.

Levi cleared the last few obstacles, making his way up the narrow road, before hitting the gong at the top of the hill.

"It looks like, after a big wipeout from Eric, the winner of this race is Levinidas of the Lion Tribe," Evara said, though after Eric's crash it seemed her heart wasn't in it. "He will be moving on to the next round."

A few medics had gone over to check on Eric, but he kept insisting that he was fine. Eventually he let them at least tow his Speedor back.

When Levinidas found him, Eric was behind the racers' tent kicking at his broken Speedor. "I can't. Believe. I. Did. That." He punctuated every word with a kick, scowling.

"Hey," Levi said awkwardly.

"Just go away," Eric told him. He sighed.

"I just wanted to tell you, that was a good race. If you had made that jump, there would be no way I could've caught up," Levinidas said, holding out his paw to shake with a friendly smile.

Eric accepted it, but still didn't look Levi in the eye.

"I could help you fix your Speedor, if you want," Levi offered. "I'm my tribe's mechanic."

"That … that would be cool," Eric said, smiling slightly.

* * *

 **...I think I focused more on character interactions than actual racing, which I'm realizing is my default writing style. Do you like this style, or should I try to fit more action in? I'm always open for feedback and ideas. Especially for obstacles in the races. I literally put all of the Speedor sets into a random choice generator to figure out what to do. And don't forget to vote in my poll (link's in my profile). Only one person has voted so far.**

 **Also, sorry to bloxxerboy for eliminating their character! Don't worry, I still have plans for Eric. I've already started the next chapter, which is a race between Ridlan and Lina. Hopefully it won't take as long as the last one did.**


End file.
